


I'll Always Love You

by TomoyoI



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoyoI/pseuds/TomoyoI
Summary: Every time he would close his eyes,he could see the blood of his mother and father running down his blade.The betrayal in his best friend's eyes as he plunged down into the cold,unforgiving water.The tears in his younger brother's, his foolish little brother, orbs as the Mangekyo Sharingan trapped him in a genjutsu.And yet the most painful of them all was her smile.





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how weird it would be that this story will happen. I mean, Itachi was 13 when he became captain and murdered his clan. Yes I understand that shinobi lives are short and you must get every opportunity you get*wink wink* but it's still weird.
> 
> For this story's purposes, I'll make Itachi 18(?) years old when he murdered his clan and 23 in the recent time.  
> (Also yes if anyone asks this was originally posted on Wattpad but I decided to close that account)

Itachi knew.

He knew what loneliness was.He could feel it, gripping at him slowly every single day of his life. It was that cold numbing feeling that tears at your heart and makes you question your own sanity.

"Itachi! Look at the stars!"

"Itachi! Sasu-chan said my name!"

"Itachi! Wait for me!"

"Itachi, let me help you."

"Itachi,I'm proud of you."

"Itachi,no matter what,I'll always love you."

Every time he would close his eyes,he could see the blood of his mother and father running down his blade.The betrayal in his best friend's eyes as he plunged down into the cold,unforgiving water.The tears in his younger brother's, his foolish little brother, orbs as the Mangekyo Sharingan trapped him in a genjutsu.

And yet the most painful of them all was her smile.

As the blood dripped from the wound in her stomach, the wound delivered with his blood-stained hands,she kept on smiling at him,sadly,almost gently,and knowingly.

She held his hand that day, reluctant to let him go.

He held her hand that day, dreading the time when he won't feel the pressure of her hands in his again.

He cried,letting go of everything,every ounce of anger,depression out but then she smiled and said,"Itachi, no matter what,I'll still love you."

She died,holding his hand and smiling at him. She died because if the wound delivered by him, but she wasn't the only reason why he broke down.

Yes, she held the largest part in his heart other than Sasuke. She was the reason he was still looking forward to coming home.

Back to her.

But she wasn't the only one.

The one thing that truly broke him down was the note on their bedroom( technically it was hers). The note carefully folded on his side of the bed with her elegant handwriting scribbled neatly on top of it.

"Welcome home (future) father!"

His world melted away,as if he himself was trapped in a genjutsu.

He was supposed to be a father.

A father.

He laughed maniacally. He killed his own child.

He killed his own child.

====

"Oi,Itachi."

Onyx eyes slowly opened,revealing the coldness in them.

"..."

"We're here."

Itachi's eyes trailed over the proud insignia of the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The walls were high,almost as if touching the sky, giving an ominous feeling to those standing outside the gates and a feeling of safety for those inside.

"Hn." he said and arranged his mask(ANBU...his old mask...his old suit...his old blade...the blade that held too many blood...) over his face.Kisame(after what,2 years?) understood that as a sign to begin the mission.

He knew the horrors Itachi did to his clan(though he does not know exactly why) and the price he paid because of it.He left the shorter man to himself as he walked silently to the village.

Afterall, he met the girl back when she was still alive.

====

"Itachi! Look...these are my favorite flowers!"

She held the bouquet of sterling silver roses(basically, somehow pinkish-violetish-whitish roses) and smiled at him. He smiled back slightly and took the flowers from her hands.He laid them down gently,a few inches farther from his sitting place.He theb held her by her waist and pulled her down on his lap.She giggled as she was led down, her white sundress blowing with the wind. She kissed his forehead, then his eyes,his nose and finally, his lips. He held her tighter, his eyes closed.

"If I became blind,would you still love me?"

She smiled.

"Itachi,no matter what, I'll always love you."

He smiled as well.

====

"Itachi!"

Dim lights illuminated a frail silhouette,her hair swaying with the wind. The cool night air, he noticed as she got closer, nipped at her cheeks giving it a pale pink color.

She wore a simple furisode,with white chrysanthemums at the bottom and the Uchiha insignia on the right side of the cloth. Her body was free of any bodily ornaments, wanting to be as humble as possible, but on her locks was a hair ornament,made purely out of gold and designed to look like chrysnathemums.

He smiled lightly as he remembered that he was the one who gave that to her.

"Itachi!"

He took her hand and led her out of the festival, past hundreds of stalls and a thousand bustling people, until they came to a secluded hill overlooking the whole festival. The land below looking like a small flame dancing in the night sky.

"Itachi, it's beautiful!"

"Hn."

She smiled and his heart melted.

"You're the best friend I ever have!"

'Of course,that's all I ever was.' He thought bitterly but continued to smile softly at her.

"I'll always be here for you." He said,eyes softening for her.

Only for her.

She blinked innocently at him before she smiled.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I like you."

He smirked at that and held her hand. Guess he worried himself for nothing.

"I like you too."

Then the night sky was filled with a multitude if colors.Both breathed a sigh of relief...

For both had finally let out what they wanted to say.

"Hey..."(or not)

"Yes Itachi?"

"...If I were to leave you, would you still like me?"

She smiled.

"First I'll castrate you then I'll feed your insides to Susan-ô but yes,Itachi, no matter what happens, I'll still like you."

He smiled then took her nape,pulled her closer, and kisses her for the first time.

And after all this, the night sky gleamed with sparks of red,blue and yellow.

====

"Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and saw a girl about his age(8-9 years perhaps?) looking over at him.

"Hn." he sat up, his hair framing his face. He wiped some stray grass off of his pants and looked at the girl. She was beautiful,in a fragile kind of way with her hair cascading down her back. She looked at him with bright innocent eyes that held knowledge beyond her years.

In a flash of light, he saw something akin to a vision. A vision of the same child in front of him ,though older, holding his hand and leading hin through a field of lavender.

And he saw the himself pulling her back and kissing her with every ounce of love he can give her.

He smirked as he left her standing there.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha by the way."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but not before hearing her say something about arrogant,self-centered, handsome Uchihas.

====

The air smelled sweet as he walked the ashpalt road to her house. He stopped in a field filled with different kinds of flowers and scanned his surroundings.

The field was nothing more than a wide garden, having roses as the most prominent flower. Then he saw a human, a woman, stand up from one of the bushes and flex her body. He changed into a fighting stance as he saw her turn abruptly towards him.

Her eyes widened, and her lithe fingers dropped a bouquet of sterling silver roses as she went slowly over to him.

"I-itachi?"

He held his ground, breath stopping as he looked over the woman in front of him.

"It can't be..." he whispered, dropping the kunai before rushing over to her and enveloping the stunned woman in an embrace. "You're..."

"Alive?" she laughed, that same carefree laugh that he fell in love with."You mock me Itachi, I became your fiancè afterall. You didn't think that I enamoured you with a few charming words and a pretty face do you?"

He smiled at her and kissed her, knowing it was a little out of his character."Damn. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She smiled and hugged him as he repeated the mantra over and over again. She felt tears prickling at the corner of her eyes and entangled her fingers in his soft hair.

"No matter what, I'll always love you, Itachi."

His heart fluttered and he kissed the woman he loved so much once again.

Maybe this time, before hell comes and get him, he may be able to spend his time here, in her arms.

Even if it's for the last time.


End file.
